


Other Room

by Spn_AngelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Erotica, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_AngelOfTheLord/pseuds/Spn_AngelOfTheLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want me to fuck you, Dean? Blow you?” Cas moaned at his own words, “Fuck you with my fingers, tell me what you want, Dean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Room

“Dean,” Cas croaked, “W-what are you doing?” Dean’s hand rested on the inside of Castiel’s thigh. The papers in his other hand dropped to the table as he began to rub Cas’ groin through the fabric of his jeans. “Dean,” Cas let out a shudder, “Sam’s in the other room.” Dean’s fingers grazed over Cas’ belt as his gaze shifted to meet his, “He’s sleeping.” “Are you su-” Dean smashed his lips against Castiel’s to shut him up, but he quickly took control of the kiss and bit on the bottom of his lover’s lips. Blood freckled both of their lips as Cas’ tongue slid into Dean’s mouth. He enjoyed the iron taste of his own blood on his tongue as Castiel dominated him.

Dean was suddenly lifted into the angel’s lap, the chair creaking as he was pulled on top of him. The tan trench coat rubbed against his skin as he situated himself, keeping their lips locked. Warm hands pressed under his shirt and onto his tanned stomach, Cas’ fingers outlining each muscle, his hands caressing Dean’s sides. He moaned into the angel’s mouth, a pool of warmth growing in his groin. His hips rocked against the angel’s as they parted lips. “Up,” Cas cooed, he knew what he meant and raised his arms, the other man pushed his shirt over his head. 

Castiel’s hands rested on Dean’s chest, his ocean blue eyes taking in every second of his beauty. His fingertips tracing the scars littered on Dean’s skin, fingers brushing against his freckles, his emerald green eyes watching him. Cas’ tongue left long wet trails of saliva on his stomach, making Dean squirm, his skin was intoxicatingly warm as he suckled, leaving bright red marks. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned, even through the fabric separating them, he could feel Cas’ hard cock between his legs, the warm mouth gnawing at his skin made his cock ache painfully. “C-Cas, I need you, fuck,” Dean’s voice was hoarse as Cas’ tongue lapped at his hot skin. Cas moaned in agreement against his stomach, letting Dean carefully climb out of his lap. 

He followed him to Dean’s bed in the bunker, lightly shoving him onto his back and situating himself between the hunter’s legs. Castiel’s hands ran along his abs as his fingers trailed into the elastic band of Dean’s boxers, suddenly changing his tactic and tugging at the other’s jeans. His pants were tossed aimlessly across the room as the angel shed his trench coat and fumbled with the buttons of his white dress shirt. Cas’ clothes quickly joined Dean’s on the floor as he leaned down and their lips collided, breathy moans escaping their tangled lips. 

“Cas,” Dean hesitantly pulled away, looking up at his angel, hand still on the back of Castiel’s neck. “Yes, Dean?” Cas’ voice was full of arousal. The hunter’s cock throbbed, precome leaking out. “What do you want Dean?” Cas’ eyes darted over his nude body. “I-” Dean paused. “Mhm?” Cas picked up when he didn’t continue. “Do you want me to fuck you, Dean? Blow you?” Cas moaned at his own words, “Fuck you with my fingers, tell me what you want, Dean.” “I want you to blow me, Cas,” Dean moaned as Cas shifted and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, before taking him fully.

Cas’ wet mouth embraced Dean, his tongue crawling over the underside of his cock, tracing the outlines of the bulging veins along his shaft. Dean reached down instinctively and pulled on his hair, his pubes tickling Cas’ nose as he slammed into his mouth. Cas didn’t tell him to stop, he didn’t want to stop, he was getting too much out of pleasuring Dean. “Fuck, Cas, I’m getting close,” he croaked. Cas could feel Dean’s muscles constricting, his tongue lapping at the underside of his throbbing cock. “Cas, I’m-” Cas’ lips left Dean’s cock with an audible pop as his hand quickly squeezed around the base to keep Dean from coming. “Cas!” Dean whined, “I was almost there.” Cas shushed him as Dean groaned and turned his head away, but Cas knew he liked it. 

He leaned a few inches above Dean, nipping gently at his neck, running his tongue along his pulse. “Cas,” Dean let out a lengthy moan, his cock rubbing against the angel’s legs making chills go up his spine. “Cas, please,” he begged, trying to find friction. Cas’ answer was in the form of raising two fingers to the hunter’s mouth to gag on, which Dean took in willingly. He sucked on his fingers as Cas moaned softly against his neck, egging him on. It wasn’t long before Cas pulled his wet fingers from Dean’s mouth and pushed them into Dean’s hole. It burned at first, it always did, but it always got better. The fingers inside him searched for his prostate, rubbing against his walls. 

Castiel added finger after finger until four were pressing up against Dean’s sensitive prostate. He writhed under his touch, breathing heavy. “Fuck, Cas, fuck me,” Dean groaned. His cock twitched at Dean’s words as a loud moan racked through his lover’s body. The fingers in him were retracted and Dean groaned at the loss, feeling empty. The sensation of the head of Cas’ cock teasing at his hole made him clench, but he quickly relaxed. Castiel’s cock buried in him an inch at a time until his walls completely wrapped around him like a warm blanket. He paused, bottoming out while gauging Dean’s reaction. 

He started thrusting at an achingly slow pace, making Dean groan out with frustration. “Cas, Come on.” That got Castiel going quickly, he pulled out almost completely before slamming directly back into him. Dean swore as Castiel pounded into him viciously, crying out his name. Dean’s fingers clenched the ruffled white sheets, his heart pounding in his ears as Cas pounded him into the hard mattress. Cas’ hands crawled up his sides and grabbed him by the hips as his thrusts became more erratic. A loud moan escaped Cas’ lips as his sea blue eyes rolled back into his head, coming inside of Dean. The warm heat flooding Dean sent him over the edge, long white strings of come splattered on his and Castiel’s chest as he came screaming Cas’ name moments after.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedback on my writing! Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
